


Through Time and Space

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Old Katara/Old Zuko (Avatar), Stan the steam babies, We’re FREE FALLLLLING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Korra is accidentally ripped away from her birthday party, and finds herself in another world, where things are different, but yet the same.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I haven’t seen LOK, just clips and gifs, so if Korra or any LOK characters are ooc, I’m sorry. I tried.

Korra sits among her friends as the former Fire Lord Zuko's party goes well into the night. It's a party for Korra's twenty second birthday, but she thinks her elders are having more fun then her or her gang. None of them feel comfortable getting shitfaced with her parents nearby.

Katara and Zuko are huddled together around the fire, talking and laughing at Bumi's antics as he plays with Tenzin's kids. Young General Iroh laughs loudly when little Meelo propels himself at the prince, and Pema scolds her son with a smile.

Korra flashes a smile at Katara, which the Master Waterbender returns. Korea's eyes shift onto the Ember Island sea, and then her eyes snag on a small blinking light at the end of the beach. She looks around, but no one else seems to notice.

She knows she can't ignore it, it could be the Spirit World calling for her, so she kisses Asami on the cheek, and says she'll be right back. She walks along the surf until she reaches the light, which turns out to be a glowing blue orb.

Korra reaches out hesitantly, and touches it with the tip of her finger. The orb suddenly expands, and she's sucked in with a bright flash of vibrant blue.

Korra falls and falls and _falls_ , bright lights passing behind her shut eyelids, until her back hits the smooth sand of Ember Island with a smothered _thud_. She shakes her head and looks around, but everyone is gone, and there's no sign of a party ever happening on the beach.

Her eyes search wildly and land on Zuko's beach house, that's lit on the inside. No guards are on duty as she slips inside, ready to find everyone and see how long she's been gone.

Korra hears laughter and talking coming from the dining room, and follows the voices. Before she enters something catches her eye, outside the entranceway are two portraits she's hasn't seen before.

One is of five people. Four girls and a boy. They all look teenaged, and sit in a row on a sand mound, wearing swim clothes. They also share similar features, and it's evident they must be siblings or relatives.

The second portrait features them as well, though they are younger, and this portrait is formal. The four girls sit in groups of two on either side of a man and woman, who must be their parents, and in front of their parents is their brother.

Korra looks closely at the second picture, and her eyes widen. She knows their parents. It's Zuko and Katara, albeit much younger then how she knows them now, but she's seen pictures of them at that age. It's them.

_What is going on?_

Korra slowly creeps back outside, and walks around the house to find the dining room window. She peers in and takes everything in with keen eyes. At the head of the long table sits Zuko, his hair streaked with grey and in a partial topknot. Beside him is Katara, who is also greying, and holding his hand.

She recognizes the people from the portrait again, and they sit at the table as adults. There's several other people she doesn't recognize, as well as three small children. Other family members she assumes.

Korra strains her ears to hear, as the teenaged boy from the portrait, now a man, lifts his class. "A toast to our parents for thirty long years of marriage. May they have thirty more!"

"Here here!" The others cry and clink their glasses. Katara and Zuko beam at each other and share a quick kiss. Their son makes a face of disgust, while their daughters ooh and awe at their display of affection.

"Don't make a face Roh. How do you think you got here?" Katara chides with a grin.

"Gross mom! Yuck!" Roh makes another face and his family laughs. He scrunches up his nose. "It's not nice to laugh at people." He complains, but Korra can tell he doesn't mean it.

The woman to his right, who's dressed in Kyoshi Warrior colours, speaks up. "As if you didn't laugh at poor Jian stubbing his toe this morning." She gestures to the man sitting beside his oldest sister.

"It's funny to see a skilled swordsman nearly cry over hurting his toe! It's very funny actually!" Roh defends himself, and Zuko leans over and looks at his son closely.

"Are you _sure_ you're not secretly Sokka?" He teases and Roh laughs. It seems like this is a running joke with them.

"No dad, I'm not Sokka. He's on his way from the Kyoshi Island, and I'm here." Roh smacks his hand against the table for good measure.

"I'm not sure." Katara hums with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "It might be a ploy to trick us. Sokka arrived early and they switched places."

"Mom!" Roh laughs, and the Kyoshi Warrior beside him snuggles into his side.

"You're too short to be Sokka." She states with a wink.

"Hey!" Roh sounds half offended, but laughs again when he sees her stick out her tongue.

Korra smiles at the family, it's a sweet domestic scene, but she can't spend her time watching. She needs to make a plan. Maybe if she goes back to where she saw the orb, she can find a way home.

She takes a step back, and her foot snaps a branch she didn't know was there. The sound rings out, and suddenly every adult present is on their feet. Their element shooting towards her. She parries it away with wind, and then starts to run.

They quickly follow, sending water and fire her way. She blocks it with a variation of all four elements, and then suddenly Zuko cries out. "Wait! She has more then one element. Stop!"

His family comes to an abrupt stop, but none put out their bending. All on high alert and ready to strike.

Zuko speaks first. "Who are you?"

Korra audibly gulps and glances behind herself. There's no orb. "Um... I'm Avatar Korra, and I think I fell from my world into yours."

Their third youngest daughter, who is clearly a waterbender, and the palest of the group with striking blue eyes, barks out a laugh. "You're joking. You can't be the Avatar. There is only one Avatar at a time. Uncle Aang is the Avatar."

Aang is still alive here, good to know.

"Well he isn't in my world, he passed away twenty-two years ago. I'm the Avatar. My father is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." She points to Katara and Zuko. "I know you two, and you're both in your eighties in my world. I'm hoping you guys aren't too different now, and that you'll help me."

"What do you need?" Katara asks with a raised eyebrow, and extinguishes her water.

"I need you guys to contact Aang."

The old man that accompanied them outside steps forward, and puts a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Come My Lord, let us be hospitable. It would not do to have the word go out that the Fire Lord turns away guests."

Korra's eye catch his, and she recognizes him as General Iroh. She had been too distracted earlier to notice him.

Zuko audibly sighs. "Yes Uncle. Come on kids, we have a guest."

His children all follow him back inside, each reluctantly putting out their bending, and their spouses putting away their weapons.

Zuko grabs a piece of vellum and scribbles a short message. He attaches it to a messenger hawk, then turns back towards Korra. "You may stay until Aang arrives, but we will be watching you."

"Nephew! That is no way to talk to a guest." Iroh chides and Katara grins again. Zuko shakes his head and sighs once more,

"I'm going to bed."

Katara puts an arm around him. "We can figure this all out in the morning. It's late, and I think it's past Lu Ten and Roku's bedtime anyways." Her eyes shift to the two little boys who cling to her oldest daughter, each half asleep.

Her daughter nods and picks up one son, while Jian picks up the other. They shuffle upstairs, and are soon followed by her siblings, who are all clearly reluctant to let Korra stay. Their Waterbender daughter is the only one bold enough to voice her thoughts.

"I don't trust you."

"Izumi!" Katara chides from her place on the stairs, pyjamas now in hand.

"I don't." Izumi crosses her arms with a huff. The Water Tribe man who had held her hand at dinner, puts an arm around her.

"Are you worried you won't be safe Zumi? I'll protect you." He teases, and Izumi shoves him away.

"Shut up Kiugak." She grumbles with a repressed smile. She isn't truly angry with him, and to Korra it seems it's their form of flirting.

"Let's go to bed my koalaotter." Kiugak kisses her cheek, and pulls a reluctant Izumi upstairs.

Katara shakes her head, then places the pyjamas in Korra's hands. "Your room is the last on the right."

"Thank you Fire Lady."

"There's no need of that here." Katara smiles kindly and turns back for the stairs.

"How do you know I can be trusted?" Korra asks with genuine curiosity.

Katara looks back at her over her shoulder. "A feeling."

* * *

In the morning Korra wakes up to the sound of people underfoot. It seems the rest of the house is wide awake and bustling, while she's still in bed. Korra slips on her clothes from the night before, and heads downstairs.

The family is once more congregated around the table, but this time the children are much more animated. Each grabbing for the food of their parents and the others. Even the littlest one, a baby girl, is reaching for her mother's spoon, but it's audibly taken out of her reach, and she squawks with indignation. Her little lip jutting out.

"Good morning Korra!" Iroh greets her with a plate of Bao buns and a smile. "Come, sit, feast. My tea is almost ready."

"Thank you General Iroh." She takes the plate, and Iroh waves a hand dismissively.

"There's no need for that, call me Uncle." He grins, and she can't help but smile back.

Korra plunks down in a chair between Roh and Izumi, each watching her carefully. She shovels the Bao buns into her mouth. "I won't fry you guys until after breakfast." She states drolly, and Iroh lets out a belly laugh. Korra catches Roh trying to cover up a snort of laughter.

"You are very funny Avatar Korra." Iroh states and pours her a cup of tea. She inhales the aroma. Ginseng.

She takes a sip as Zuko clears his throat. "It's very obvious we need to make introductions and ask questions of each other, as my wife is convinced by your story. Let’s see what's different between the two worlds."

Korra nods and eats another Bao bun, washing it down with tea. "Maybe we can start with names? I only know Katara and Zuko in my world."

"Do the rest of us not exist?" Roh asks with a great deal of interest.

"Uh... no." Things suddenly take an awkward turn.

"Then what kids do mom and dad have?" Izumi questions, not thinking it possible for her parents to not be together.

Korra suddenly finds her plate very interesting. "They don't have any kids. They're uh not married." She scratches at her head.

"They're not married?" Their oldest daughter asks.

"No."

"Then who did we marry?" Katara asks, almost nervous for the answer.

"You married Aang and had three kids. Zuko married Mai and had a daughter Izumi, but she's a non bender." Korra suddenly wishes she had just kept her mouth shut, and not asked for names. Now everyone is shocked and she doesn't know what to do.

"I married _Aang?_ " Katara nearly chokes on her tea. "Not Haru or someone else? _Aang?_ The guy that's like my kid brother?" Korra nods reluctantly. "Toph will have a field day with this." Katara slumps back into her chair.

"I see your world is very different Avatar Korra." Iroh speaks up. "And how are your Katara and Zuko, apart from their different spouses?"

"They're both widows, and they both taught me their bending. Katara lives in the South Pole as a healer, and Zuko has abdicated, and lives on Ember Island."

Zuko strokes his growing beard thoughtfully. "Abdication, now that's a good idea." Katara comes out of her shock to whack him playfully.

"You be quiet." Her eyes go back to Korra. "Then yes, it seems introductions are in order." She gestures down the table. "The woman in purple is our eldest daughter and Zuko's heir, Kya, and that's her husband Jian, and their sons Lu Ten and Roku."

Kya sends her a warm smile over Roku's black haired head, her gold eyes sparkling, and Korra smiles back.

"On her left is Ursa and her husband Shu. Their little girl is Tara. Beside Shu is our daughter Aiko. You've already met Izumi and her husband Kiugak. On your other side is our son Iroh, we call him Roh, and his wife Koko."

Aiko and Ursa send her smiles as well, but Izumi remains petulant. Roh gives her a half cocked grin when Koko pokes him in the side.

"It's nice to meet you." Korra flashes, what she hopes, is her kindest smile.

"You as well Avatar Korra." Aiko pipes up. "What else can you tell us about your world?"

"Well, Toph is a retired cop and has two daughters."

Roh cracks up at her words. "Toph, a cop? Now that's rich."

"I'm serious."

"Oh I know." He wipes away a tear from his laughter. "It's still hilarious. I think she's much better suited to wandering with Aang."

Korra raises an eyebrow at this. "Toph is wth Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah, they've been together for ages. They have four sons. Bumi, Gyatso, Tenzin, and Kuzon."

Ursa elbows Aiko when Gyatso's name is spoken. "Brave airbender _Gyatso_." She prolongs the words with a mock dreamy sigh and soft smile, and Aiko scowls with ablush.

"Stop it Ursi." Aiko sinks into her chair and crosses her arms.

"What about Sokka? You said your dad is Chief, did he step down?" Katara asks with keen eyes.

Korra's stomach drops. How does she tell her that her brother is gone? "Sokka passed away when I was a kid."

Katara visibly deflates, and Zuko puts an arm around her shoulder. "And Suki?"

Korra winces. "She died before I was born."

"Did they at least marry?" The Waterbender's voice cracks, and Zuko squeezes her shoulder.

Korra shakes her head. "Sokka never married."

Katara wipes away a tear, and Zuko kisses her cheek. "They're still alive here. Happy and healthy. Married with kids." He comforts her.

"I know, it's just so sad." She rests her head on his shoulder, and he tucks her head under his chin.

Iroh breaks the cold silence by pulling out his teapot once more, and refilling her cup. "Avatar Aang should be here in a day or two, until then, please enjoy Ember Island."

"Before I fell into your world, I had only arrived at the island the day before. I wouldn't mind exploring."

Aiko beams at Korra. "I'll take you! Koko and I can show you were dad and her mom stayed as teens!"

Korra looks over at the Kyoshi Warrior, whose is stuffing her face with a bowl of pho. "Who's your mom?"

Koko wipes the back of her mouth and swallows. "Ty Lee. My dad was a fisherman that ended up on Kyoshi Island after a storm. Nine months later I came along." She then takes another massive bite out of her food, and Roh chuckles.

"Slow down Koko, you're going to choke." Koko blanches and her eyes connect with Katara and Izumi. Both women's eyes land on the warrior's belly, then look away.

_Koko is pregnant. This just keeps getting more interesting._

"I am glad you like the pho Princess Koko. I have never made it for breakfast before, but I am glad it feeds you well." Iroh pipes up with a kind but knowing smile.

 _Does everyone but Roh know?_ Korra stifles a chuckle at the thought.

"I'll join you guys too." Izumi announces as she sips her tea. "I haven't been here for awhile."

Zuko sighs. "I'd come as well, but I honestly just want to lay in a hammock all day."

Katara pats his hand. "Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

After breakfast Korra heads out with Aiko, Izumi, and Koko to explore the island, while the rest of the royal family heads to their private beach.

Aiko skips ahead, kicking up sand as she points out different things. "That's where Izumi nearly drowned Kya with a wave."

"Aiko! I didn't almost drown her! I just pulled her under for a second." Izumi grumbles as she makes a line in the sand with her toe. "I was just playing, and I got shit for it afterwards."

"It seemed scary to Kya." Aiko retorts.

"Of course it seemed scary to Kya, that was the point."

Korra snorts at the Waterbender's exasperated face, and Izumi scowls, but it appears halfhearted.

Aiko tugs on Korra's arm. "You'd think a year long honeymoon would make her chill out." She fakes whispers and Izumi whips around, thick hair flying. She slaps her sister's knees with a waterwhip. "Hey!"

"You're not allowed to make fun of me in front of strangers. Friends or family, but never strangers. It's a cardinal family rule." Izumi wags a finger at her. "Now come on before they sell out all the good food at the shop."

Korra spends the rest of the day exploring the island and learning its history, before they return to the beach house. She watches with amusement, a coconut drink in hand, as the great Fire Lord Zuko plays with his grandkids in the surf. His wife uses the sea to her advantages several times, constantly pestering him with small waves.

It reminds her of how her Zuko and Katara interact, minus the whole marriage and kids part. It's sweet, but playful. A long time friendship still flourishing.

Korra collapses into her bed that night exhausted and happy, but wishing Asami could see this little paradise at its peak.

* * *

In the morning she wakes to the house shaking. Korra quickly rushes outside to see a sky bison land in the courtyard. Three people are astride its back, two who she recognizes, Toph and Aang, and a younger man that is a perfect blend of the two. He has to be one of their sons.

Aang helps Toph hop down as they're greeted by the royal family. Aiko throws her arms around their son, and he passes her a panda lily with a smile.

_This must be Gyatso._

Toph punches Roh in the shoulder with a grin. "Congrats kid."

"On what?" Roh chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

Toph seems taken by surprise, a hard feat with her, but it only lasts for a moment. "Oops."

" _Toph_." Katara hisses between clenched teeth as she pulls her friend into a too tight hug.

"Mom, what is she talking about?" Roh glances at his mother.

"Well-"

Toph cuts Katara off. "Ask your wife."

Koko's eyes are wide as saucers, but she takes Roh's hand and places it on her belly.

" _You're not_." He sounds shell shocked, emotion evident in his voice.

"I am." She confirms with a hesitant smile. Roh lets out a hoop and scoops her up into his arms. He twirls her around until she complains of nausea, then kisses her soundly.

"Congrats." Aang pats Roh on the back. "Now where's our second Avatar?"

Korra steps into view and waves. "Hi, I'm Korra."

"I'm Avatar Aang." He bows. "It is an honour to meet another Avatar. Even one from another world."

"Let's head inside Twinklestoes." Toph tugs on his arm. "I'm craving Gramp's shrimp salad rolls."

The old man smiles. "I made some with you in mind Lady Toph."

"Great! We can talk Avatar stuff in the kitchen."

Katara shakes her head as the Earthbender tracks dirt inside. "Maybe you can take the kids to the beach Ursa. I think they'd all go stir crazy stuck inside with all the adults."

Ursa nods, her baby daughter already strapped to her back and pulling at her hair. "We can take them to get breakfast."

Shu puts an arm around his wife and squeezes her shoulder. "You feel up to it?"

She nods, then beckons Roku and Lu Ten to her. "Time to give your parents a break." She glances back at Roh and Izumi. "You guys wanna come? Aiko will be glued to Gyatso's hip, and Kya will be busy being the Heir."

"We'll come." Roh laces his fingers with Koko who nods. "We can check if Uncle Sokka's ship is here yet."

"I'll stay behind. I'd like a morning without the hellions." Izumi states with a smile at her nephews, and slings an arm around Kiugak's waist.

"Come on then." They wander out of sight, and Katara places her hand on Korra's arm.

"You'll need breakfast too."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Korra grins, and then glances back at the hiding view of Ursa. "Is Ursa alright? Her energy is... off."

Tears prick in the Waterbender's eyes. "Ursa had birthing complications. She can't have anymore children, even with my help, and has emotionally suffered since she had Tara. She's been very melancholy, and she's just started to come out of it. The island has helped, but I worry for when she returns to Omashu. She can't stay here. Her husband is a great nephew of the late King Bumi. They have a duty to the city."

"I wish I could help." Korra would love to help free her of her melancholy.

"I wish so too, but there's nothing to be done. At least not to my knowledge." Katara gives her a hopeful, but trepidatious grin. "Now let's head inside. Food is waiting, as are the others."

* * *

They eat their breakfast while swapping various stories. Spotting the various differences and similarities between their two worlds. Aang especially takes great amusement in hearing he married Katara.

"I did have a crush on Katara for awhile, then I walked in on her and Zuko once. That killed it."

Toph chuckles at that. "It's not as bad as hearing them try to sneak around. At least they stopped when they saw you."

"Yuck." Aiko sticks out her tongue,

"Like you don't sneak around Firechild." Toph retorts, and Aiko and Gyatso turn bright red.

Aang chuckles at the exchange. "I will contact the Avatars past and see what I can find. Once I finish breakfast of course. Can't go Spirit World hopping on an empty stomach." He pats his belly for effect, and Katara groans.

"You sound so much like Sokka." She puts her head in her hands. "He better be here by tonight, or I'm going out looking for him. He was supposed to arrive three days ago."

Zuko runs a hand down her back. "You know how the sea is this time of year. I'm sure he's just delayed."

"He better be." Katara grumbles into her teacup.

Aang finishes his food and stands. Snapping his back with a satisfied groan. "Time for meditation."

They let Aang go out alone into the courtyard, not wanting to distract him. In the meantime, Toph decides to pester Korra. "So you say I have kids."

"Two daughters, yes."

"Who's their dad?" Toph picks at her nails, and Katara scowls at her doing it at the table.

"I don't know, you wouldn't tell."

"Huh. I wonder why."

A whoop comes from the house entrance, and the Fire Lady's face lights up. " _Sokka_." She races outside, her hand in Zuko's. She completely ignores Aang still in the Spirit World, and pulls Sokka into a hug. "You worried me."

"The ship got caught in a storm, but we're good now." Sokka pats his sister on the back, as the rest of the royal family appear behind him, his own family at their side. "Who's this?" He waves a hand towards Korra, who stands beside a pillar.

"Her name is Korra, and she's the reason Aang's in the Spirit World. She's an Avatar from another world. He's looking for a way to send her back."

Sokka scoffs. "You don't believe, that do you?"

The older woman in Kyoshi colours, who must be Suki, speaks up. "Sokka, _how_ many times do we have to go over this? We live in a world with magic and spirits. Nothing is impossible."

"I'll believe it with proof." He crosses his arms, and Korra looks him straight in the eye.

"Okay." In quick succession she displays her skill bending all elements. Water, earth, fire, and air swirl around her, and the Water Tribe man's mouth falls open in shock.

"Okay, _maybe_ she's telling the truth." His voice squeaks, and everyone laughs.

Suddenly Aang is on his feet, back from the Spirit World, and Sokka jumps back in surprise. "Hi Sokka."

"Uh hi Aang, glad you're back from the Spirit World."

Aang pats him on the back, and looks back at Korra. "I know what to do. It'll be safer and easier at the beach."

"Can we come?" Katara asks. "We want to say goodbye."

"I think that should be good, but stay back." Katara nods and everyone files into a line, following the two Avatars to the beach.

Aang and Korra walk into the surf, and he removes the top of his robe. "Easier to bend." He explains. "At least three of our predecessors went to other worlds. Roku's time was an accident. A orb appeared out of nowhere, like it did to you, and he ended in a world where everyone he knew had their nationality and gender changed. He contacted Kyoshi and she helped him return. If she hadn’t, he might've ended up stranded."

"Kyoshi did it herself on purpose after finding out about it, and ended up in a world without bending at all. She learned this from Kuruk, who had tried to save his love Ummi in a different world, and bring her back with him. It didn't work. She wouldn't go. You can only bring willing participants, and only a handful at a time."

"To return, you must summon the orb by bending all elements at once into a small ball, and calling upon the spirits. You must picture where you wish to go, or you can end up anywhere."

Korra nods, and slowly follows him through the motions of of creating the orb. As she reaches the final stage, picturing where she wishes to go, Katara yells out. "Wait!"

Korra pauses, and the Waterbender pulls her into a hug. "Safe travels Korra." Everyone else follows suit, except Sokka's family, and Toph and Gyatso, and hug her tight.

"You're welcome back anytime, if you think you can return." Zuko states, and Kya nods.

"And maybe bring some alternate world people if you can." The Princess teases with a wink.

Izumi hugs her last. "You're alright."

"That's her highest form of compliment." Kiugak says with a laugh, and Izumi punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"You ready Korra?" Aang asks, and she takes a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She looks back towards the people who've quickly become her friends in two short days. "Everyone stay back. I don't want to drag you back with me."

Everyone quickly steps far way, and she takes another deep breath. Korra pictures her Ember Island as clearly as she can, and breathes in, then out. The orb begins to spin quickly and glows brightly, and she touches her finger to it like she did before.

Korra falls and falls and falls once more, landing on Zuko's steps with a loud crash. " _Ow_." She moans as she slowly sits up, and the front door slams open.

"Korra!" Asami yells, and pulls her into a hug.

"Easy, kinda in pain right now."

"What happened Avatar Korra?" Zuko asks as he peers at her over Katara's shoulder.

"Help me inside and I'll tell you." Tonraq and Tenzin bring her into the house, and she quickly takes a seat. Katara heals her, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" Senna asks, Korra's hand in hers. "We've been worried sick."

"Would you believe me if I said I accidentally fell into another world?" Korra asks.

"Okay, elaborate." Bumi says straight faced, and Kya laughs.

Korra tells them everything, knowing they deserve to know the truth. Katara cries at the mention of Sokka, and Zuko hugs her tightly. It reminds Korra of how the other world Zuko held his Katara.

 _Interesting_.

Tenzin is taken with his other world siblings. Kya finds that there's another Kya amusing, and loves Izumi's spirit. Asami enjoys hearing about the antics of the Fire children, and Pema enjoys anything involving the little kids.

Once she's done talking, Korra promptly heads to her room, falls onto her bed, and drifts off. Traveling between worlds is tiring.

* * *

She awakes much late to find the sun set, and voices coming from down the hall. She creeps as best she can without waking Asami, and opens her door a crack. At the hall entrance stands Katara and Zuko, huddled together once more.

She strains her ears to hear. She can't help that she's nosy.

Katara's voice finds her first. "What happened with Korra really makes you think of how different our lives could've been. Not that I would change my past of course."

"Of course." Zuko hums in agreement.

"But it's funny isn't it, that we married in that world? Well, maybe not funny. Interesting."

"Thought provoking." His tone doesn't change, but his face must have a smile, for Katara laughs.

"Yes, very thought provoking."

They are silent for a moment, and then Korra's eyes widen in shock as the former Fire Lord pulls the Master Waterbender into a kiss. Even more shocking is Katara returning it, her bony hands running through his hair. Pulling him closer.

Korra quickly looks away. She didn't mean to see this.

Thankfully they eventually pull away, and Katara rests her face on his chest. "That was nice."

"It was. I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Zuko confesses, and she smiles up at him.

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" Her voice has a dreamlike quality to it, and it makes her sound like a young lovesick girl.

"Fear."

"There's nothing to fear now. There never was." She tugs on his hand. "Let's slip out of the hall before we're seen. Don't wanna give anyone a heart attack." Katara teases and pulls him into her nearby room.

Korra slowly shuts the door and smiles. If she ever goes back to the other world, boy does she have a something new to tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. If you’re interested, I might write a sequel where Korra takes our ATLA/LOK characters to the alt world.


End file.
